Una de merodeadores
by hermimalfoy
Summary: Ellos por una parte, ellas por otra..pero que pasa cuando el mejor amigo de ellos se junta con la mejor amiga de ellas? Esta el fracaso predestinado o simplemente acabaran matandose entre ellos? Entra y Averigualo!
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

_Bienvenidas a este fantastico mundo de los merodeadores. Bueno este ff surgió de la mente de Carmen, una muy buena amiga mia y de mi cabezota. Este ff está muy bien pensado y organizado, asi que os digo por adelantado que no se abandonará ni nada por el estilo.( lo digo porque en mis ff en solitario..wenu k la inspiración no viene siempre que quiero). Espero que lo disfruteis._

_Ah! Antes de leer, os debo decir que hemos escrito las descripciones de cada personaje para que podais ver y entender, quizas algunos puntos de la historia. Asi los vemos nosotros._

**Descripciones**

**James Potter**- Nació un 23 de Junio. Es alto, de complexión fuerte gracias a los constantes entrenamientos de quidditch. Es el buscador de Gryffindor. De ojos marrones claros que se oscurecen cuando se enfada, algo ocultos detrás de sus gafas más bien redondas. Su pelo es negro como la noche y rebelde como él. De sonrisa inconfundible atrae a la mayoría del sector femenino.

Le encantan las bromas, sobretodo aquellas dedicadas a los Slytherins, es decir, Snape.

Es un chico alegre, extrovertido y de buena fama, aunque algunas le tachen de arrogante y presumido. Suele pasarse la mano por el pelo tirándolo hacia atrás cuando no sabe que decir o cuando simplemente esta nervioso.

**Sirius Orion Black**: Nació un 10 de Agosto. Es unos centímetros más alto que James y de complexión fuerte, ya que juega al quidditch como cazador. Tiene los ojos grises y bastante extraños, acompañados por una sonrisa pura y pícara. Tiene el pelo negro azulado y algo largo.

Quizás sea el más desvergonzado del grupo. Adora a sus fans y ellas a él. Adora las bromas, a sus amigos; siempre fiel hasta la muerte, el quidditch…y las chicas.

Siempre es alegre con todo el mundo, aunque su "familia" en cierta manera lo impida. Ahora mismo vive con los Potter en espera de que su tio Alphard le ayude a conseguir un piso.

**Remus John Lupin**: Nació un 30 de diciembre. Es normal de estatura de tez blanca y ojeras en vísperas de Luna Llena, sin embargo luego es un chico totalmente diferente. Es algo musculoso a causa de las dolorosas transformaciones. Su pelo es rubio algo oscuro y sus ojos marrones clarito.

Es un chico muy amable, gustoso de la compañía de sus amigos que tanto lo apoyan. Es educada y más vergonzoso a comparación con sus amigos. Es prefecto de Gryffindor y se centra mucho en los estudios; asi y todo tiene tiempo para las bromas y su novia Carmen.

**Peter Pettigrew**: Nació un 1 de Enero. Es un chico bajito y algo regordete, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones.

Siempre con falta de seguridad en si mismo, se "esconde" detrás de sus amigos. Nadie le conoce realmente…( esa es mi opinión, xD)

**Lily Evans**: Nació un 2 de mayo. Es alta, delgada y de buena figura. Su pelo es rojo como el fuego con destellos anaranjados bajo el sol. Su mas preciado tesoro son sus ojos, dos pares de esmeraldas brillando a cada segundo.

Junto con Remus es prefecta de Gryffindor, es estudiosa y la preferida de muchos profesores. Se lleva fatal con los Merodeadores aunque este curso está haciendo un esfuerzo por conocerlos. Todo se hace por una amiga... Con la gente que le cae bien es agradable, cariñosa, simpatica y buena amiga.

**Carmen Spellman**: Nació un 17 de Agosto. Es alta, delgada y de buena figura. Tiene los ojos azules y es rubia. Normalmente viste muy bien ya que sus padres son propietarios de una empresa textil bastante conocida entre las brujas, así que siempre lleva las ultimas tendencias.

Es muy simpática y normalmente nunca se enfada, a no ser algo muy importante. Es lista y estudiosa como Lily aunque no le gusta destacar tanto como ella. Suele pasar los ratos libres con su novio Remus.

**Christina Bones**: Nació un 15 de Octubre. Es alta, delgada y con buen cuerpo.

Tiene el pelo castaño casi negro con reflejos rojizos y azulados en la noche, ojos marrones(estilo de gata) y dos tatuajes, un en la espalda; es una ninfa y otro en la cadera bastante escondido; un delfín.

Es la "rara" de las tres. Casi nunca estudia pero siempre aprueba, tiene una gran capacidad de memorización. Tiene el carácter fuerte y no soporta a los Merodeadores. Es alocada, desvergonzada, bromista y con un punto agresivo.

* * *

**UNA DE MERODEADORES **

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. Una chica de 15 años se levantaba de su cama el día de navidad y fue a despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto cuando...

-1,2,3,4...respira...tu puedes...-decía una chica morena de ojos marrones saliendo del baño-a la mierda...A LA MIERDA! BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN! ME CAGO EN LA MADRE QUE OS PARIO!-chillaba

-Chris que te ha pasado?-dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes mirando a la que acababa de salir del baño-te has visto?

-QUE SI ME HE VISTO, ME PREGUNTAS QUE SI ME HE VISTO,NO LOS SOPORTO, PERO WAPA..TU TE AS VISTO?-dijo ella aguantándose la risa

-no no me he visto por qué?-dijo lily y fue a mirarse en el espejo allí se quedo de piedra -POTTER CUANDO TE PILLE TE VOY A MATAR- dijo lily viéndose en el espejo tenia el pelo verde y de punta.

plaff!-se oyó en la habitación de las chicas y a continuación un grito-FRIOOOOOO, MUCHO FRIIIIOOO-decía carmen.

Una tercera chica se levanto de golpe toda mojada y temblando-QUE FUE ESO ESKE NO SABEIS DESPERTAR COMO PERSONAS NORMALES-grito carmen temblando.  
Las chicas no hacían mas que reír-es k como ya sabes no lo somos y menos ahora..-dijeron señalándose sus peinados.

-Pero que os a pasado jajajaja-empezó a reír Carmen pero viendo como le miraban a ella pregunto-que? que tengo?-dijo mirándose al espejo-AGHHHHHHH POTTER, BLACK Y LUPIN ESTAN MUERTOS CUANDO LOS COJA.

A la de tres?-dijo Lily mirando la puerta.

A LA DE TRES!-dijeron las demás y se fueron a la habitación de los merodeadores

Cuando llegaron entraron y encontraron a los merodeadores durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas, las tres se miraron maliciosamente, Lily fue hacia la cama de James, Chris hacia la de Black y carmen hacia la de Remus.  
Las chicas se sentaron cada una en una cama, los miraron con una cara algo macabra y murmuraron un hechizo, al momento toda su ropa se había esfumado, solo dejándolos en boxers, entre las tres se miraron. Ahora solo hacia falta despertarlos y ya sabían como..  
Volvieron a apuntarlos con sus varitas, se levantaron de las camas y murmuraron otro hechizo, de pronto las camas se cerraron dejándolos a ellos atrapados dentro y se despertaron de golpe.  
Las tres reían a carcajada limpia, solo ver sus caras valía todos los galeones del mundo-feliz navidad merodeadores-dijeron las chicas con sonrisas cómplices

-Pero que...BONES YA PUEDES ESTAR ABRIENDO LA CAMA-gritó un chico de pelo negro azulado y largo y parecía que estaba de mal humor

-Pues mira por donde..que no me da la gana, pero bueno...si quieres enseñarme ese tan esplendido cuerpo...aya tu..-dijo Chris mirándolo desafiante

-Serás! bájame ahora si no quieres arrepentirte por cierto bonito look me encanta ese verde de punta el negro ya me sonaba demasiado aburrido-dijo Sirius

-Sí tienes razón este es mejor es mas…Fashion, jejeje¡ah por cierto! no creo que me arrepienta de esto o si quieres te quito la ultima prenda que te queda..-dijo acercándose a su "cama"

-Si quieres quitármela hazlo pero cuando yo pueda quitarte a ti la tuya muñeca ya sabia yo que estabas loca por mi -dijo el con aire grandioso y mostrando una sonrisa encantadora que a mas de una le habría hecho desmayarse.

-Ya esta bien de numeritos, ahí os quedáis MUÑECOS!-dijeron las tres antes de salir- Por cierto..No vais a encontrar el contra hechizo..

Cuando las chicas salieron riéndose a carcajadas los chicos hablaron cabreados:

-pero que se creen se van a enterar hacerle esto a los merodeadores-dijo james indignado-pero vieron? la broma nos salio bien.

-Mas bien nos salio por la culata-dijo Remus sensatamente-lo suyo se va enseguida pero lo nuestro...como que dura bastante mas..-dijo mirándolos pero no pillaban ni una- a ver si os enteráis...QUE VAMOS A ESTAR CASI TRES DIAS EN BOXERS SIN PODER PONERNOS NADA ENCIMA!-dijo Remus algo efusivo

-Que?-dijeron Sirius y james a la vez-Pero de donde sacas eso eh? no creo que hayan tenido la sangre fría de hacer eso si salgo en boxeas mis fans se abalanzaran y me mataran-dijo Sirius  
anda no seas tan egocéntrico, solo hay que hablar con ellas y llegar a un acuerdo..-dijo Remus no muy convencido-verdad?

-¿Hablar civilizadamente con Bones, Spellman y Evans? creo que la broma te afecto demasiado, si no somos capaces de mantener dos palabras civilizadas con ellas antes de pelear!-dijo james

-Bueno vale pero ¿algo tendremos que hacer no, sabiendo como son no nos lo van a poner nada fácil..-decía Remus intentando separar la cama

-Ya pero antes señor "hablemos con los monstruitos" podrías hacer algo para salir de aquí? me estoy AHOGANDO-dijo Sirius

-por eso esa voz de pito no?-dijo james descojonándose aunque la suya también sonaba, al final terminaron los tres riéndose, aunque algún ronquido había por ahí...claro estaba era Peter k no se había despertado todavía

-PETER, PETER DESPIERTA-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo Peter despertó sobresaltado con tanto grito y se asusto de ver a sus compañeros de esa forma

-pero que hacéis así? es un juego y por eso estoy igual?-pregunto el mirándolos  
-NO no es ningún juego fueron esas monstruitos sácanos de aquí AHORA ya no aguanto mas-grito Sirius

-Sirius cálmate!-le dijo Remus-aunque no lo has pasado del todo mal..jejeje -dijo riendo

-Qué? Remus Lupin vuelve a decir eso y estas muerto y tu muévete y sácanos de aquí-gritó Sirius, después de un rato esperando que Peter los sacara por fin logro hacerlo y los tres se miraron estaban en boxers.

-A ver..cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin k nos vean, porque ropa no nos podemos poner, se repele-dijo remus sabiamente( como no..jeje)-Peter ves a la habitación de las chicas y diles algo lo k sea-

-Y que quieres que les diga?-dijo Peter temblando no les gustaban aquellas chicas las veía demasiado siniestras demasiado bromistas y siempre les había tenido miedo.

-Pues..cómo podemos encontrar el contrahechizo o lo que tenemos que hacer..-dijo con cara de circunstancias.

* * *

Si quereis saber como sigue..ya sabeis, reviews!

Cualquier duda sobre el ff, se contestarán en los reviews, deacuerdo?

Besitos y hasta la proxima!


	2. Esclavos, Nosotros?

Ya estoy aquí de vuelta con más! Perdon por el retraso pero se me pasó todo y estube un poquillo ausente. xD

Me alegro que el principio os haya gstado. Recuerdo que cualquier pregunta que tengais, ya sabeis, en los reviews! Y ahora las contestaciones..jiji

_**Reviews:**_

**Xaica**: _Aquí tienes la tan esperada continuación, espero que sigas leyendo! Muackis._

_**Vero Potter:** Ya puedes seguir leyendo Vero. Bsitos._

_**Bronwyn bm:** Aquí esta el proximo capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutes._

_Sin más rollos, a leeeeeeeeeeer!_

_Chapter 2:_

_**Esclavos, Nosotros?**_

-Pues..Cómo podemos encontrar el contra hechizo o lo que tenemos que hacer...-dijo con cara de circunstancias.

-COMO QUE ACER?-pregunto Sirius

- TU! A CALLAR!-dijo Remus y empujo a Peter fuera de la habitación

-A ver tenemos que ir a la habitación de esas demonios como sea-dijo Remus pensando -vamos corriendo YA

Todos se pusieron a correr y en un momento sin ser vistos por nadie llegaron a la habitación de las tres

-ABRID LA PUERTA!-gritaban aporreando la puerta

Carmen fue hacia la puerta y abrió allí se encontró con los tres merodeadores en boxeas aporreando la puerta desesperados; en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta éstos pasaron corriendo a la habitación.

-Pero ¿ Qué coño hacéis aquí?-dijo Carmen

-¿ Cómo nos preguntas eso, Carmen… tu k eres las mas ¿amable? De las tres..Nos podrías dar la solución para esto..-dijo Remus mirándose de arriba abajo significativamente

-Jajajaja a ver si te he entendido Lupin yo que soy la mas amable y a la que habéis puesto el cabello verde y de punta os tengo que dar una solución para vuestro problema no es eso lo que dices?

-Pues si, porque como comprenderás nuestras fans no, nos pueden ver así..-dijo Sirius con el ego muuuuy arriba e inflando el pecho

-Ya vuestras fans, claro, pues id con ellas y que os lo den ellas-dijo Carmen muy obvia y caminando hacia Chris y Lily tranquilamente y con una sonrisa

-bien dicho Carmen que les den una solución sus keridiiisimas fans-dijo Chris mirándolos

-Venga enserio, no le hagáis caso a este descerebrado, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que nos la deis?-dijo Remus

-A ver ¿Qué tenéis que hacer?-dijo Chris sonriendo malévolamente cosa que no gusto mucho a los chicos -Esperad un momento -dijo Chris y se volvió hacia las chicas y se susurraron varias cosas riendo y sonriendo malévolamente mientras miraban hacia ellos luego Chris se volvió hacia ellos.

-Muy bien, durante una semana, si, si, una semana, seréis nuestros esclavos, cada uno corresponde a una de nosotras, pero si no sois buenos..os quedaréis así para.. a ver...SIEMPRE, jejeje-

-¿Qué?-dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos los otros tres también abrieron la boca de par en par era o ser esclavos durante una semana de esas monstruitos o estar en boxers indefinidamente.

-¿Te has quedado sordo Black o te lo tengo que gritar en tu orejón,vosotros elegís..tenéis cinco minutos para pensarlo-  
los chicos se volvieron y comenzaron a susurrar luego remus se volvió hacia ellas

-esta bien aceptamos no nos queda otro remedio-dijo el

muy bien, al menos tenéis suerte k sea navidad..y k no aya tanta gente..bueno nosotras tenemos la misma..-dijo Chris pero lo ultimo muxo mas bajito

-bien ahora decidnos a quien nos toca a cada uno-dijo remus tapándole la boca a sirius que seguramente diría otra tontería

tu conmigo-dijo carmen dirigiéndose a remus- potter con lily y black con chris, nos da igual si os gusta como sino, así k no hace falta k rechistéis k no os va a servir d nada-

Sirius iba a protestar pero remus le puso la mano en la boca diciéndole que se callara-a ver ya que nos habéis dicho el castigo nos vais a hacer ya el contra hechizo o no?-dijo remus desesperado

como nos podemos fiar de vosotros? creo k no..así k asta el final d semana no soy contra hechizo, bueno solo os pondremos la mitad..solo os verán así la gente k realmente os quiera ver de esa manera-

que?-dijeron james y sirius-pero si la mitad de las chicas que se quedaron en navidad nos quieren ver de esa manera-dijo james

aaa..ese ya no es problema nuestro, vosotros sabréis k hacer para k no os quieran ver d esa manera..-dijo lily

-joer evans os estáis pasando-dijo james desesperado

-calmaos ya chicos no va a haber otra solución tendremos que hacerlo-dijo remus mirándolos resignadamente

-nos estamos pasando? vosotros sabéis lo k son cinco años llenas d estupidas bromas vuestras? a vosotros os parece todo muy gracioso pero jode un montón sabéis, me da igual nos pasamos o no. nos trae sin cuidado-dijo chris mirándolos a cada uno d ellos

-además esto es solamente una mísera parte de todo lo que nos habéis hecho durante estos cinco años que os hemos aguantado así que ahora os aguantáis porque no os vamos a permitir ni una mas-apoyo carmen a chris mientras lo miraba fijamente

Eso!-dijo lily k no sabia k mas decir-ahora ya podéis salir d aquí esclavos-dijo con retintín en la ultima palabra

-pero antes haced aunque sea la mitad del hechizo por favor-dijo remus mirándolas suplicantes y lanzándoles una mirada fulminante a sirius que iba a volver a hablar

esta bien-dijo carmen. Las tres murmuraron algo muy bajito para que no pudieran oír el contrahechizo y ellos pudieron ver k estaban vestidos, pero las chicas se miraban con caras extrañas

-que ocurre porque se miran así?-dijo remus viendo como las chicas se miraban extrañadas

no nada, k tienen unos pijamas muy bonitos-dijo carmen para salir del embrollo, mientras los echaba de la habitación

esto no puede ser cierto-dijo carmen mirándolas cuando por fin se habían ido

-pero como es posible?-dijo lily dando vueltas a la habitación-yo no puedo así a potter, es potter por dios, no esto no puede ser-repetía lily una y otra vez dando vueltas por la habitación delante de carmen y chris  
esto es imposible, nosotras no vemos d esa manera a ellos-dijo chris poniendo cara d asco en "ellos"

-tienes razón hay algo que ha tenido que salir mal-dijo carmen a chris mientras veía como lily seguía en su trance dando vueltas por la habitación

y..si no ha salido nada mal, bueno ellos no lo pueden saber, eso esta claro, así k a comportarse como siempre..aunque nos sea difícil-dijo lily sentándose en la cama

-a comportarse como siempre dices? pero como vamos a comportarnos como siempre si les vemos en boxeas todo el día?-dijo carmen mirándola

-bueno pues se intenta carmen, vale, y si no pues..es k joder van a estar todo el día detrás nuestros..porque sino como los hacemos sufrir?-dijo chris mirándola

-ay no me mires así bueno esta bien de todas formas ellos son los merodeadores así que solo tenemos que pensarlo fríamente y ya esta-dijo ella mirando a las demás-bueno preparadas para hacer sufrir a ese trío?

-y tanto, se van a enterar de quienes somos-dijo lily apoyada por chris y carmen

-Vamos a vestirnos y a intentar hacer algo con este pelo-dijo carmen-total queda una hora para que desaparezca el hechizo así que mientras nos duchamos y nos vestimos os parece?

-esta bien-dijo lily y cada una fue sacando su ropa, la primera en ducharse fue carmen, luego lily y por ultimo chris

cuando salieron se secaron el pelo y se vistieron. Cuando terminaron de vestirse el efecto del hechizo había desaparecido así que se peinaron y bajaron a la sala común,  
allí estaban los tres sentados delante del fuego ablando d sus cosas en susurros, aunque nada mas bajar ellas se quedaron viéndolos sin k se dieran cuenta ellos ,había k reconocer k estaba buenos, pero d ahí a verlos d otra manera..  
Después de mirarlos un rato sacudieron la cabeza y fueron hacia ellos caminando lentamente planeando que harían con ellos

-Eh Black vamos al gran comedor a desayunar-dijo chris mirándolo.   
el como siempre iba a decir algo, pero remus le hizo una señal d k no rechistara.

-esta bien-dijo y se levantó yendo detrás de chris.  
carmen y lily se miraron y sonrieron pensando pobre black

-ey lupin vamos nosotros también al gran comedor venís lily?-pregunto carmen girándose hacia ella  
esta bien, no sea k mi esclavo se quede con hambre, tiene k estar fuerte, jejej-dijo lily cogiendole de una inexistente camisa para ella y tirando d el

james se levanto por el tiron de camisa de lily y caminó detrás de ella mientras remus se levantaba tranquilamente y andaba junto a el. Las chicas fueron hablando el camino al gran comedor cuando llegaron vieron a sirius y chris y fueron a sentarse con ellos .  
-bueno pues como ya sabes k hacer, no hace falta k te diga k todos los días quiero la ropa limpia y planchada, ah y por si se te ocurría he hablado con los elfos para k no les engatuses-dijo chris muy sonriente mirando a black, aunque donde miraba?

Sirius se mantenía callado y asentía aunque parecía a punto de explotar de rabia y lo estaba pagando con el pobre tenedor al que había doblado y estaba a punto de romperlo.  
-te queda claro?-dijo ella con la cabeza bien alta y mirando a black d una manera malévola

-si me queda claro-dijo sirius entre dientes, james miro todo esto y comenzó a reírse de sirius pero al ver a lily se le borro en seguida.

-muy bien, así me gusta..-dijo ella, pero luego bajo su tono d voz-me tienes k ayudar black, si lo haces no me tienes k hacer nada-dijo muy flojo para k nadie se enterar, ya k todos estaban comiendo

-OK te ayudare-dijo el mirando hacia otro sitio mientras enfrente de ellos james seguía riéndose de su amigo.

-tu potter no te rías tanto porque tu tendrás que ayudarme a hacer mi tarea junto con la tuya y mas te vale hacerla bien-dijo lily mirándolo malévolamente

james enseguida se calló-que remedio..-dijo y siguió comiendo en silencio, al igual k los otros merodeadores.

lily y chris se miraban con caras de satisfacción y se pusieron a desayunar mientras miraban a los merodeadores con una risita.  
la mañana paso sin ningún contratiempo, serian las 12 del medio día cuando chris le pidió a sirius k le acompañara.

-black ven.-le dijo mirándole de una manera inquisidora.

-voy-dijo el resignado y se levanto del sofá donde estaba junto con james y remus y fue hacia chris lentamente, aquella mirada no le gusta nada-que quieres?

-no, espera-dijo ella y lo llevo hacia fuera a una aula vacía, cuando llegaron.

-voy a ser sincera vale, se k sois animagos y k lupin es un licántropo, y tranquilo no voy a decir nada no soy tan ruin-dijo mirándole por primera vez a los ojos

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta como demonios sabia ella todo eso?

_**---**_

_Será sincera Chris y no dirá nada, o se vengará de ellos revelando su secreto? _

_Que es lo que queria hablar con él, era solo eso o todavía hay algo más?_

_Se librarán de ser esclavos? ( me encanta esa idea, jeje)_

_Nos alimentamos de Reviews, asi que ya sabeis! Hasta la proxima. Bsos!_


End file.
